


Morning Glories

by randomcactaceae



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Caretaking, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Most of them are canon but without the ghosts, Mostly Fluff or Hurt/comfort, Post-Canon, Short Fics, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, may change rating if needed, mostly damie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcactaceae/pseuds/randomcactaceae
Summary: A collection of Damie mini fics, drabbles and small one-shots from the asks on Tumblr, as well as some own ideas.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Flora Wingrave, Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose & Owen Sharma, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma, Jamie & Flora Wingrave, Jamie & Miles Wingrave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Someone can't be that pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I decided to put up here the minifics, drabbles and small one-shots made from the tumblr askbox prompts and suggestions, along with some ideas from mine. You can find them on tumblr as well. The ones who became longer one-shots or fics will be posted separately. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the anon prompt on tumblr:  
> -Flora spends all day talking to Jamie how beautiful the new au pair is. She literally takes Jamie by her hand to introduce her to Dani. Jamie is like "Flora, c'mon, someone can't be that pretty". And when they met Flora is just "You told me someone can't be that pretty, but she is, isn't she?". Jamie ends up "Fuck, indeed girl". Fluffy and Dani blushing like crazy

Flora came running into the garden as soon as she finished greeting the new au pair and showing her around. She was excited to have someone new around the manor, as things have felt a little lonely and gloomy since Rebecca left. Over the past weeks, she and Miles had been quiet, with no glimpse of excitement apart from Owen’s casually cheerful comments. Until now. This new girl seemed as nice as Rebecca was. She greeted Flora with a warm smile the moment she got out of the cab. She was friendly and listened carefully to every single detail Flora explained to her. And Flora just found her perfect.

She couldn’t wait to tell Jamie about the new girl, so she went bursting with excitement to the greenhouse, where Jamie was working. She saw the glass door open and came in.

“Hi Jamie” she said, catching her breath from the run. 

Jamie turned around to see her. It was rare that they were looking for her, at least at that time of the day.

“What brings you here, young lady?” she asked, puzzled.

“Have you met Miss Clayton?” Flora asked excitedly, as she showed a large smile across her face. Jamie raised an eyebrow, not sure about what was she talking about. She knew a new au pair was going to come and take Rebecca’s place, but she wasn’t aware of when she was arriving. And she didn’t care much about it.

“Who’s that?” 

“She’s the new au pair. She’ll be taking care of me and Miles, just as Miss Jessel did” Flora said, lowering her gaze to the floor when she pronounced Rebecca’s name. 

“Oh really?” Jamie asked back, trying to seem excited. She knew how hard it was for the kids to have lost Rebecca.

“Yeah, you need to know her, she already told me she will teach me how to bake cookies and everything. And she is very pretty. She has golden hair and big blue eyes….”

Flora started. She described Dani as if she was ethereal. Jamie found it funny, because kids, especially Flora, tended to exaggerate things whenever they got excited.

“So she’s pretty, huh?” she asked with a smug smile.

“Yes! And her skirt is pretty. And her voice is too” Flora replied in excitement. Jamie chuckled a bit. Flora was sometimes a little too corny.

“You should come and see her” she said. Jamie did an eye roll at the suggestion. she wasn’t in the mood of meeting new people.

“Nah kid” she said as she kept on watering the roses, “I’m okay. Plus, someone can’t be that pretty, y’know?” 

“But she is! Please, Jamie, she’ll be glad to meet you” Flora insisted. Jamie let the watering can on the floor and rolled her sleeves.

“Okay okay, let’s go then” she replied, finally giving in. She knew it would make Flora happy if she did and besides, it meant she didn’t have to properly introduce herself to the au pair later on.

Flora took her by the hand as they crossed the garden. Jamie adjusted her pace to Flora’s, hoping the moment that was about to happen when they arrived wasn’t too awkward or too boring. She never liked introducing herself, not because of discourtesy, but because she found it useless. She thought it was just a waste of time introducing yourself to someone who was temporary; someone who would never stay. 

Flora let go of her hand when they reached the door and ran frantically towards the library, where the au pair was. Jamie followed behind, walking cautiously. She looked at the library from afar and saw that new woman Flora had told her about. She was standing facing the bookshelves, with her long golden hair falling into place. She was wearing a long, olive skirt and a denim jacket. Jamie couldn’t see her face, but she seemed like she could be pretty.

Flora went back to Jamie and took her hand again, leading her to the library. As soon as they entered the room, Flora stopped and gestured for Jamie to lean so she could whisper something to her. 

“Isn’t she pretty?” she asked in an attempt of a whisper, which made the au pair turn around to face them.

Jamie took a second and glanced at the au pair, which stood only a few meters apart from them. She was beautiful. She had some delicate features, and she looked happy and genuine. Jamie smiled briefly at her before answering Flora.

“Damn. Indeed, girl” Jamie replied with a smirk as she then glanced at her again. The au pair smiled back, sheepishly, as a trace of pink flushed through her cheeks. Flora then ran towards her as Jamie stood up again.

“Look, Miss Clayton, she’s Jamie, she’s the gardener” she said as she introduced both women. Jamie smiled, leaning towards the door frame, trying not to make it all uncomfortable.

“Oh, thanks for the introduction Flora” the au pair said as she smiled. Jamie then took a few steps to get closer to them both.

“As this young lady said, I’m Jamie. I work here” she told the au pair as she put her hands in the pockets of her dungarees. The au pair stared into her eyes and smiled shyly.

“Nice to meet you, Jamie. I’ll be taking care of Miles and Flora for a while” the au pair said in a very polite tone. Jamie smiled nervously.

“It’s gonna be quite a wild ride in the process. They’re like little demons” she replied sarcastically.

“No we’re not!” Flora added, a little pissed at the comment. Jamie just chuckled as she looked back at the au pair, who giggled as well.

“Are you sure?” Jamie asked Flora, raising an eyebrow at her. Flora laughed at the question, understanding she was just kidding.

There was a pause in the conversation, leading to an awkward silence between the women. The au pair stared at Jamie and quickly looked down, but Jamie noticed. She put her hands in her pockets again and decided it was better to leave before the constant staring between the two became uncomfortable.

“Uh, well, I gotta head back to the garden, but it was nice to meet you, Miss Clayton” she said in a low tone, looking sheepishly into the au pair’s eyes.

“Just call me Dani” she said with a big warm smile. 

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Dani” she replied as she nervously placed a hand on the back of her own neck. 

“Nice to meet you too. See you around” Dani replied, smiling sheepishly.

Jamie grinned at her as she slowly turned around to head back to the garden. She walked quickly, making sure no one was seeing her, trying to hide the foolish smile that spread across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!   
> Remember all feedback, positive or negative comments, prompts, asks, suggestions, etc are well received! <3


	2. Attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quarantine AU fluffy one, where they attempt to cut each other's hair and Dani wants to try and make whipped coffee while in lockdown.  
> (Disclaimer: this AU has no ghosts, so don’t you worry about mirrors.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Tumblr prompt:  
> \- quarantine au where they give each other haircuts and attempt to make whipped coffee omg

“Don’t turn your head again or I’ll leave”

“You can’t”

Jamie swiftly passed the pair of scissors across the golden strands of hair, making sure they reached the same length. Dani was scrolling through her phone, looking for the next song to play on the speakers.

It’s been four months into quarantine now, and Dani couldn’t wait any longer. She wanted a haircut. Jamie wasn’t so sure of it, but Dani became so insistent that she had to give in. She even suggested she could give her a haircut as well. Jamie rejected the offer at first, but after some time of convincing she ended up saying yes.

Jamie had prepared everything. She took a chair from the balcony and put it inside the bathroom, turned on her speaker and chose a chill playlist. It was a hot summer day in Vermont, and even though they couldn’t go out, they tried to make the best out of it.

She wasn’t the best at cutting hair, but she was surely trying her best. And Dani wasn’t the best client either. She never stopped talking, and she sometimes tilted her head or moved to change position, which only made it harder. Jamie found it cute, though. The way she got excited when she saw a cute picture on her phone, or the way she gestured with her hands as she explained something to her. 

“I think we’re almost done!” She said bubbly as she looked at Dani’s haircut from different angles. Dani smiled widely, impatient to look at how it went. Jamie fixed some details and then walked around the chair to face Dani. She took a strand of hair and tucked it behind Dani’s ear.

“Now we’re done” 

“How do I look?” Dani said as she smiled sheepishly.

“Perfect” Jamie answered as she lightly kissed her forehead.

Dani turned around and saw herself in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was perfectly cut to the exact height she had told Jamie. In fact, it looked perfect.

“Thank you baby” she said as she lifted her head, gesturing for Jamie to lean in for a kiss. She planted a small kiss on her lips, which made her smile.

“Now it’s your turn. Sit down” Dani said as she sat up from the chair and wiped the loose hairs away from her clothes and the chair itself.

“Are you sure about it?” Jamie asked, still not very sure about it. She trusted Dani, but she knew her cutting abilities weren’t very proficient.

“You’ll end up loving it, I promise”

“I’ll trust you this time, Poppins” Jamie said as she sat down on the chair and took out her phone.

Dani then grabbed the scissors and started taking the small brown curls into her hand and carefully cut them. Jamie stood still, waiting patiently for the outcome. Dani took quite a while until she was done, not very sure if Jamie would like the result. She had never done this before, so she didn’t really know what she was doing. She knew it wasn’t a good haircut, but she just hoped Jamie won’t care.

“Well, I guess it’s done!” she said as she gently brushed the loose strands from Jamie’s shoulders. Jamie lifted her head and turned to face the mirror. She soon noticed her hair was longer on one side than the other. She chuckled, it wasn’t quite what she expected, but she saw Dani was really invested in it, so she didn’t mind. 

“So, what do you think?” Dani asked eagerly as she stared at her. 

“I loved it”

Dani crossed her arms. She knew Jamie was clearly lying.

“Come on Jay, tell me the truth. You didn’t like it, do you?”

“I did, I did, it’s that it’s longer from this side than from the other”

Dani gasped as her cheeks turned red.

“Oh I’m sorry”

“It’s okay Poppins. I don’t really care about it” she said as she shook her head, moving her now cut brown curls. Dani looked at her a bit embarrassed. She knew she didn’t care, and nobody was going to notice since they couldn´t go out, but she wanted it to be perfect.

“I can try and fix it” she said shyly. Jamie stood up and turned to face her, taking her hands in hers.

“I like it that way, seriously. I don’t want it to be perfect” she replied with a reassuring smile. Dani smiled as she let go of her hands to slide them across her waist. Jamie smiled and leaned in for a tender, lingering kiss. After they broke apart, they started tidying everything up to continue with their day, even though there wasn’t much to do.

The day went on almost the same as the previous ones since March: they did some organising around their flat, prepared something to eat, watered the plants and watched something on TV. It was around 18:00 when Dani was scrolling through her phone looking for recipes, while Jamie read on the book beside her on the couch.

“Hey babe, we should try this” Dani told her as she showed her a video of a whipped coffee recipe. Jamie looked up from her book and watched the video, puzzled.

“I don’t know. Seems fake” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“Come on Jay, it’ll be fun to try” Dani insisted in a bubbly tone. 

“Well, we can try it, but I won’t taste it. Remember last time you tried one of those things and I almost die from intoxication”

Dani rolled her eyes at the comment. She knew Jamie was just being sarcastic.

“No. We’ll both try it. You can’t escape this time”

“Oh, no, no. If I have to try it, then we don’t have a deal” she said as she closed her book, clearly distracted now.

“Okay” Dani said with a groan as she stood up and headed to the kitchen to start looking for the ingredients. Jamie followed behind, holding a laugh. She loved to jokingly make Dani mad, just to tease her beforehand. She stood behind her and slipped her hands around her waist.

“Stop it babe”

“Why?” Jamie asked, teasingly.

“I’m supposed to be mad at you” she said, trying to ignore her. Jamie pressed her lips against her neck, causing her to giggle nervously. Dani’s cheeks turned red at the tease, but she knew Jamie was only distracting her from her coffee-making attempt. 

“I’m serious, Jay” she said, trying to maintain a firm tone. Jamie let go of her embrace and leaned towards the counter, right beside her.

“But…” Dani started, looking right at her. “Maybe if you help me with this, and you taste it as well, I’ll consider having more of these later” she said, referring to the previous tease. Jamie lifted an eyebrow at the comment.

“Okay okay, you win.Deal” she replied with a smug smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one! Remember you can always send prompts, suggestions, give any kind of feedback, etc here or in tumblr!  
> Have a nice day/night!


	3. Tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small conversation between Jamie and Flora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the tumblr prompt:  
> -i’ve seen several of these out there, but any chance you could do something with the whole flora and jamie relationship? maybe where flora and jamie are talking about dani?

It was early in the morning when Jamie arrived at the manor. She spent her morning doing the usual work and not caring about anything else; but she occasionally found herself thinking about the other night, the night where Dani asked her to stay once more. The night where she understood Dani felt the same way she’d been feeling lately. She hadn’t felt that way for a long time, though, and she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to. It all seemed surreal. But something about the au pair made her feel at home. She found herself daydreaming about it as well, feeling like those teenagers in movies who were just love fools. Jamie knew they shouldn’t rush things, as they both knew they had to talk it out and figure things out before they made a move, but she couldn’t resist the urge to continue to flirt subtly.

She picked up several yellow tulips from the garden, who had just bloomed a day ago, and arranged them together. She then took an empty vase from the greenhouse and placed them there, along with some cold water. She walked back to the house and came inside through the kitchen door. It was around 11:00, so she assumed everyone was already awake and on their daily routines. She walked across the kitchen and made it to the hall, and she was just about to head up the staircase when she suddenly heard someone calling her.

“Hi Jamie” Flora greeted her from the living room. She was drawing something, laying on the floor, with her colored pencils scattered around the floor. Jamie turned her head to see her as she held the vase in one hand. She wasn’t expecting to find her there, especially because she knew Flora and Miles spent almost all day with Dani.

“Hey Flora, what are you doing here?” she asked, walking towards her with the flower vase in her hand.

“Who are those for?” Flora asked back, not answering her question, pointing at the flowers as she changed her position to sit on the floor. Jamie joined her and sat cross-legged as well.

“These ones? Oh, they’re for Dani” she replied shyly, placing the vase beside her on the floor as she spoke. Flora looked puzzled at the answer.

“Why? Is it her birthday or something?” the little girl asked, confused at the reply.

“Umm, no. I just thought she might like these ones. They are pretty” Jamie said, trying to show it was just an innocent, casual gesture to give her some flowers. Flora smiled as she looked at the tulips.

“Miss Clayton is pretty as well” Flora replied as she proceeded to continue with her drawing. Jamie smiled at the answer; it reminded herself that Flora was, after all, still innocent and naïve.

“Yeah? You think so?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew Flora had always talked about Dani as if she was something ethereal, but she loved hearing it. Mostly because she perceived Dani the same way. Ever since she arrived, she noticed she was physically beautiful, and to that, she added how caring she was with everyone around the manor.

“Yeah, her eyes are very pretty”

“Indeed. What are they, blue?” She asked, trying to seem foolish.

“Yeah, like the ocean” Flora replied as she stopped drawing.

“What do you like about Miss Clayton, Jamie?” she asked, looking up at her.

“About Dani?” she asked back after a brief pause. She didn’t know exactly what to answer. “I don’t know. Probably her smile...” she started innocently, looking at the window, thinking about how beautiful Dani was. “...And the way she’s so patient with everyone, including you two little demons” she said with a smile as she looked back at Flora, who just giggled at the comment.

“She’s sometimes not that patient” the little girl replied. Jamie let out a chuckle, remembering Dani had a strong character after all. Especially when it came to putting those kids in their place from time to time.

“I mean, we all got our limits, young lady. But hey, she’s also had some other things she’s good at. Listening, for example. She listens to whatever any of us say to her as if it was the most important thing in the world. And she remembers every detail about it if you ask her. And I think that’s a very nice thing she does”

There was a comfortable silence between the two until Flora asked again.

“Do you like her, Jamie?”

Jamie froze at the question, not sure if Flora was referring to as if she liked her as a friend or as something else. She didn’t even know how to answer that herself. She knew she had obvious feelings for Dani, but she wasn’t sure if it was worth it to risk it all again. And Flora’s question just made her panic. What did she exactly feel? 

“What do you mean?” she asked back, looking a little puzzled and raising an eyebrow.

“You told me you didn’t like having friends but is Miss Clayton your friend?” Flora asked innocently as she picked another color for her drawing. Jamie sighed at the explanation

“Oh, yeah, she’s a good friend” Jamie said, a little confused, as she ran a hand through her brown curls, hoping that Flora wouldn't get a wrong message before she and Dani figured it all out. She didn’t care about Flora finding out, but she wanted to properly get her life together and figure out whatever was going on between Dani and her.

“More than Owen?” the girl asked, surprised.

“She’s different from Owen, kid. Owen’s everybody’s best friend here, we all know that, but Dani is just different. She came here to help us out, but she is really making a difference. She’s changing things here, for good.”

“I hope you and Miss Clayton become best friends one day” Flora said as she looked up at Jamie with a warm smile. Jamie smiled back at her, thinking about how the little girl’s innocent wish reflected something she craved deep inside of her. She wanted more than a lover, a friend. Someone who listened and cared, and someone she could rely on. She looked back at Flora with a wide smile as her mind wandered.

“I hope that too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short, but I hope you liked it :)  
> Thanks for reading, and remember I'll happily receive any feedback, suggestion, prompt, etc. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked them! Thanks to all the anons and users who have sent prompts and nice words as well. I really appreciate them all.  
> Remember you can always go ask, suggest, drop a prompt, give feedback, just talk, or cancel me for a shitty work at tumblr dot com.  
> Have a great day/night!!!


End file.
